First responders, soldiers and law enforcement personnel often encounter violent actors or offenders who carry pistols, rifles and other weapons. In military scenarios, battles and other military operations often occur in urban theaters requiring armed forces to patrol towns and cities. Patrols of dangerous areas must often take cover behind obstacles, such as buildings, cars, and homes and fire their weapons at close range around such structures. Taking cover behind a structure, however, can eliminate a clear, linear view of the target. If a combatant's body is completely behind cover, he does not have the ability to locate subjects and conduct surveillance accurately around the corner of an obstacle without exposing himself to danger. Various solutions to this problem have been proposed in the literature. One of the problems with the currently available solutions to this problem is the complexity of the solutions. Many of the currently available solutions include a color video monitor, folding stock and various complicated and expensive accessories. Due to the complexity of these solutions and the many high-tech electronic components employed, the price of these solutions are often unaffordable for many small entities, such as militias, micro-states, and police departments. Repair and service of the currently available solutions can also be cost prohibitive.
Therefore, a need exists for improvements over the prior art, and more particularly for methods and systems that provide a more efficient system for allowing combatants to remain fully behind cover while having the ability to locate subjects and conduct surveillance accurately around an obstacle.